Ned’s Declassified High School Survival Guide
by Pop the day
Summary: A series of stories about Ned, Moze, Cookie and everyone else's escapades through high school. Not exactly a Noze story for now, but it might turn into one depending on the course of events. Rating bumped up to T just in case. Enjoy!
1. Just Like Starting Over  Part 1

**A/N: Coming out of the insanity known as "I Was a Teenage Were-Duck," here's my attempt at a regular run-of-the-mill Ned's fan fic. I'm doing a high school story like everybody else, I'm not sure whether this will turn into a "Noze" story or not (ugh… not that I hate these stories, the Ned/Moze love stories are just done to death on this site). I'm trying to avoid relationship stuff like the plague, but it'll show up in due time. This is basically just a bunch of stories about our favorite TEENick characters; it's an ensemble piece of various stories in various lengths. This may never be completed but I do want to try and explore all 4 years of high school and write it as if it was a TV show going on for a few seasons. Well, this is going on too long onto our first story…**

_**Story #1: "(Just Like) Starting Over" or "Mr. President (Have Pity On The Working Man)"**_

Michael S. Dukakis High School was just opening up its doors on the morning two days after Labor Day: September 5, 2007. Naturally, the buses were still some time away but the teachers were already in attendance in their classrooms getting ready for the students to make their way to their first day. Two teachers, Mr. Charlie Mosely, a veteran social studies teacher at Dukakis, and Mr. Jason Grimes, an English teacher whom even though he hasn't been at the school very long has still made his mark on the school, were walking through the foyer completely empty besides flags hanging from the ceiling, both talking about the new school year about to begin.

"So this is school year #26 for Charlie Mosely." Jason said to Charlie.

"Yup, I find so hard to believe I've been here for 26 years." Charlie said with slight pride, but in good taste, of course. Charlie has never been the kind of person that has a large ego.

"Ah, well, year 7 for me."

"Your young, pretty soon you'll realize how much those years add up."

"Ha-ha. Yes, of course. So are you ready for the new school year?"

"Oh, my, yes! I kind of miss this place during the summer. It's like a home away from home, no?"

"I guess I see what you mean by that. Say, actually I was looking through the list of students I have this year and I saw a Jennifer Mosely. Isn't your daughter's name Jennifer?"

"You have Jennifer in your class! Don't worry, she's a sweet girl. You won't have to worry about her misbehaving."

"Wouldn't it be a big laugh if you were teaching her this year?"

"Actually, I think I am. I'm not sure, I haven't told her, though."

"Well, I need to go back to my classroom and unpack a few more things, see you later, Charlie."

The two parted ways as the first buses arrived at Dukakis as waves of students came in ready for the new year, Ned and Moze slowly made their way in as Ned's older sister Kaitlyn attempted to guide them through the school, after all being a senior she should know the place in and out.

"All right, I think you guys will pretty much get the idea the building once you get used to it here. The English and Social Studies classes are on the first floor, math and language are on the second floor, but it really depends on who you have. And science classes are all in the modular building in the back." Kaitlyn announced to her little brother and her neighbor. "So, can you guys be able to handle it on your own?"

"I hope so," Ned said, "You can go ahead and head to your first class Kaitlyn."

"All right, good luck guys!" Kaitlyn said to them heading to her locker, leaving Ned and Moze ready to start high school.

"You ready for high school?" Moze asked Ned.

"I hope." Ned said feeling both excited and nervous at the same time.

As first period came near and the reunions occurred, Ned and Moze went to the guidance office to get their schedules. They walked up to the secretary's desk. She just got off the phone when Ned addressed her with a gentle "Hi, we need our schedules."

"Names?" she asked

"Ned Bigby."

"Jennifer Mosely."

"Oh!" the secretary piped out once she recognized the name. "Your Charlie's kid!"

Moze put her hand over her eyes in shame. Even though nearly every student who ever had Mr. Mosely has said he was one of the best teachers they ever had, she still dreaded making it to high school because now she'd be around her dad all day. She loved her dad, but being in the same building as him all day made her stomach churn. The secretary had handed them their schedules and Ned and Moze walked off reading each other's schedules.

"So we have bio, English, lunch and gym together." Ned said looking over Moze's shoulder reading her schedule.

"Who do you have for Social Studies?" Moze asked. Ned promptly skimmed down the list of classes.

"Hey, I have Mr. Mosely!" Ned announced "Who do you have?"

"Oh, I have Mr. Mosely, too." Moze said faintly, until it hit her. "**I HAVE MY DAD FOR GLOBAL?!?!**"

"Moze, calm down." Ned said patting her back, "You get to have one of the best teachers in the school."

"But, Ned, he's my dad! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

The bell for first period rang.

"You have six periods before you need to Global; just don't let it ruin your day."

They went off to their first period of the day, Biology, as Ned and Moze walked into the modular building, they were greeted by a familiar voice. "Good morning, Ned." Ned looked to see that it was Mr. Monroe. Ned beamed with excitement; he was gone for a good portion of eighth grade and came back late in the year but now he was back full time. Ned immediately shook his hand. "You work at the high school now, Mr. Monroe?" Ned asked.

"Yeah, there was an open space so I jumped onto the opportunity!"

"Well, at least the students aren't the only ones coming from Polk this year."

Ned walked over a desk and sat next to Cookie.

"Did I miss anything?" Ned asked.

"Not really." Cookie responded. "I just got here myself, didn't want to be late."

"All right!" Mr. Monroe yelled. "Welcome to high school! Most of you probably know me, but if you don't, I'm Mr. Monroe and I am your biology teacher this year. I do recognize some of you, a few new faces here and there. But, hey, it's a new year I'm going to get to know all of you. So let's take attendance and get this school year started."

And with that, for the recently graduated students of James K. Polk Middle School officially started their high school lives. The first day was relatively easy for them, just the teachers introducing themselves maybe a small assignment, nothing too serious. Finally, eighth period came around. Social Studies with Mr. Mosely, as students came in he was writing on the board. He greeted students with a "Hi." Or "Good afternoon." Pointing out the students he knew by name like Ned and Cookie. Moze was the last student in just seconds before the bell. "Jennifer!" He greeted his daughter. "I guess I do have you this year!" She simply nodded with a head nod and sat at the desk next to Ned.

"You only have him for one year," Ned said to her, "It's not the end of the world."

"I see what you mean, but who knows? I might have him again sooner or later."

"Good afternoon everybody!" Mr. Mosely greeted his students. "I'm Mr. Mosely, I already know some you of," he spieled as he began his already-planned first day speech. "Some of you a bit more than others." He said directly staring at Moze. "Well, anyway, welcome to grade 9 social studies. We're going to learn a lot this year. But first, we need to get something out of the way. Since you all weren't here last year, you need do to your class elections. So, if you're interested in running for class president for your grade, you need to talk to me and fill out an application to run."

When the first day came to a close, Moze managed to catch up with Ned on the way home. "Ned, what are you up to after school?"

"The few homework assignments, sleep, dinner, playing World of Warcraft and then going to bed."

"That's quite the productive evening," Moze said sarcastically. "Why don't you come to the diner with me before you head home?"

"I have things to do!" Ned said. "You need to realize how fast an afternoon actually goes."

"Just come, I want to tell you about something."

"Fine, whatever."

So Moze dragged Ned to the diner. They got a table relatively quickly and a waiter was already getting to them in due time.

"So, anything I can get you two to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A Dr. Pepper." Ned said.

"And you, ma'am?" the waiter asked Moze.

"A ginger ale, please."

"Okay, your drinks will be out in a moment."

The waiter walked away to get the drinks.

"So what's this big news you're dying to tell me about?" Ned asked Moze.

"Well, I've been thinking about this whole class elections thing and…"

"What?"

The waiter dropped off the drinks and Ned immediately took a sip.

"I'm going to run for class president!" Moze announced. Ned immediately gagged and spit out soda.

"You? Jennifer Mosely running for class president? Why? You have no political experience!"

"Why would you need political experience in a student council election? Besides, it looks good on college applications. And since my dad is one of the best teachers at the school and my mom is mayor…"

"She **WORKS** at town hall! That doesn't automatically make her mayor."

"Whatever, anyway, if you put those connections into consideration, people will have to want to vote for me, I automatically win the election. I can't lose!"

"Moze, that's one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard."

"And that's coming out the mouth of the same person who tried to put together a car bashing as a fundraiser."

"For the record, that was Gordy's idea! Just you wait, Moze, I got something planned for you for this election. You'll see soon enough."

**I was going to make this one big story, but it seems this has become the average length for average chapter on this site, so I'll stop the story here and part 2 of this story will be posted sooner to later and Ned's plan will be revealed, let's just say he gets a little bushy (no pun intended) with this whole election thing.**


	2. Just Like Starting Over Part 2

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner but my internet connection went dead and I was concentrating on that rather than writing, but here comes the second part of the story.**

The next day, Ned went to Mr. Mosely's classroom before first period.

"Morning, Ned." Mr. Mosely greeted him. "What can I do for you, buddy?"

"I want an application to run in the class election."

"Oh, I see. I guess Jennifer wants you to be her vice president."

"No, I'm running for class president!"

"Ned, you're really going to run?"

"I don't see why not, after all, I did run in seventh grade… albeit against my will, buuutttt…"

"No, its cool, Ned, but you need one more thing." Ned had finished filling out the application and was walking out the door.

"What do you need?"

"You're required to have a vice president running with you, so if you could consult someone to come to me and fill out an application otherwise I can't put you on the running list."

"I'll get back to you." Ned said giving Mr. Mosely a thumbs up. As soon as Ned made it to biology, he didn't make it in time for small talk but as soon as class was over and everyone head to their next class, Ned began to pitch his plan to Cookie as the two walked to art class.

"So, Cookie, did I tell you I'm running for class president?"

"No, what are you getting at?"

"Well, try and follow me here: I'm running for class president, right?"

"Right."

"And to be class president I need a vice president to run with me, right?"

"Right."

"And of course, my old pal Simon Nelson-Cook would be more than willing to be my V.P., right?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Couldn't you ask Moze to be your vice president?"

"Moze is the reason I'm running in the first place."

"What about me, Ned?" Moze intervened into their conversation.

"Well, you see Ned here is…" Cookie began until Ned interrupted him.

"Yeah, you see Ned here is thinking isn't the weather great today? I really wonder what Moze thinks of the weather." Ned said trying not to reveal that he was running but it was obvious he was hiding something.

"Wow." Was all Moze could respond with. "I'll see you guys in English." As soon as she was out of sight Ned sprung back into his pitch.

"So what does this actually have to do with Moze?" Cookie asked before Ned could say a word.

"She's running for class president." Ned stated nonchalantly as the two began to walk to art.

"I don't see what the problem with that is."

"You don't understand her motives. She's just running so she can have it on her college application and because she knows people will vote for her because her dad works here!"

"That sounds ridiculous!"

"Exactly, so my plan is that we run against Moze as a joke, show her how stupid she's being with this whole election thing, we both lose. It's a win-win situation!"

"Okay… I guess I'll join you in this. I don't know what it'll prove but it could be fun. I guess."

So when social studies class came around, Cookie filled out an application to run as Ned's vice-president. Moze came into class last once again and saw Cookie filling out the application.

"What are you running for?" Moze asked standing behind Cookie, making him jump.

"I was running for vice president!"

"For who? Usually the person running for president needs to pick a vice."

"Well, I'm running with N… I mean, I figured that since you haven't found a vice president yet, I might as well run as your vice president."

"But Simon," Mr. Mosely interrupted, "I thought you were running with…"

"Oh! Well, you know opinions change and…" Cookie intervened.

"Cookie, let him talk. What were you saying, dad?" Moze said.

"Nothing, but I thought Simon was…" Mr. Mosely tried to point out.

"Well, I was going to at first but you know, Moze needs my help and I need to put her before… the guy who I was originally running with." Cookie said.

"That makes a lot of sense." Mr. Mosely said.

Cookie filled out the rest of the application and sat at his desk.

"That's weird." Moze said to her dad, "I told him Suzie was my vice president."

At the end of the day, Mr. Mosely put the list of students running on the bulletin board in the guidance office. Moze and Suzie happened to be walking by and Moze checked to see if she and Suzie made the cut. There it was **MOSELY-CRABGRASS** on the typed piece of paper.

"Huh. I thought Cookie said he was going to be my VP." Moze said.

"Maybe it's just a misprint" Suzie said, "I never actually 100 agreed to be your vice president."

Ned and Cookie came by to look at the sheet. After Ned found his name, he turned to Moze with a big Jack Nicholson grin. "Look who you're running against."

Moze looked on the sheet once again and right above **MOSELY-CRABGRASS**, there it was: **BIGBY-COOK**.

"What the-?" she stammered. "Your running against me?!"

"That's right." Ned nonchalantly responded.

"But… why?"

"Because A) I have experience running for class president and B) just so I can beat you and prove how stupid your intentions are."

"Come on! I'm perfect for class president!"

"Personally, I think Suzie would be more suitable for president, after all, we did run against each other in the seventh grade election."

"He does have a point." Suzie told Moze.

"You stay out of this!" Moze yelled at Suzie.

"So, I can run. Is this really that big a deal?" Ned asked.

"Ned, I could be such a great class president! Everyone knows me and will vote for me, it works great!"

"The only reason your running is because you're dad works here and everybody knows him doesn't mean everyone will be prompted to vote for you!"

"Okay, you guys need to chill!" Cookie yelled.

"Fine." Ned said.

"Yeah, whatever." Moze said then told Suzie, "We've got some serious competition here."

"Look," Ned said, "we're just running as a joke. I really doubt we'll win."

"All right," Moze said, "We'll see how this election goes. I just hope I end up winning."

"I know," Ned said, "it looks good on college applications, whatever you say."

**Next time: Ned and Cookie's political campaign, the debate and the results of the election!**


	3. Just Like Starting Over Part 3

**A/N**: **Sorry if this is a bit short, I want it to end on the climax here and the next chapter will focus on the later conflicts with the climax. So let's do this thing!**

Over the next school days, flyers stating **VOTE BIGBY-COOK '07-'08** spread around the school. At the same time, flyers with **VOTE MOSELY-CRABGRASS '07-'08 **were making the rounds, yet went for the most part ignored. There were two other people running against the two teams but they didn't stand a chance compared the heated battle between Ned and Moze. As part of the election, the two top candidates had to have a debate so on the Wednesday after the first week of school right before the freshmen would have to vote a debate was held in the school gym. Mr. Grimes walked up to a microphone between two podiums in the center of the gym as the students sat on bleachers.

"Um… could I have everyone's attention?" Mr. Grimes said into the mic. "We're going to start the debate now. This is for the election; you'll be listening to the top 2 candidates discussing some issues at the school. Mr. Borland will be asking the questions." He gestured towards Mr. Borland who waved to the students from his desk facing the two podiums. (**A/N: For the record, this is a crossover. Mr. Borland is Al Borland from **_**Home Improvement**_**. More on how he became a teacher in a future story…**) "So, let's give a warm welcome to our candidates Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mosely."

The two candidates came out from separate entrances to the gym, shook hands and stood at their podiums. Ned was dressed in a blue suit with a red neck tie and he had dyed his hair grey. Cookie was giving Ned a standing ovation. Mr. Borland began to shuffle the note cards that had the questions on them. He was shuffle them for quite some time until Moze yelled out "Just pick a question!" making him throw the cards in the air from jumping and he randomly picked up a note card.

"Okay, we'll start with Ms. Mosely. The first question is… what would you do to help the school in general?" Mr. Borland asked.

"Well, I think that this school is pretty much flawless but I think we should give it a little oomph. You know what I mean? Maybe a few more events outside the plays and sports or something like that." Moze responded.

"That's reasonable. Mr. Bigby?"

Ned cleared his throat: "My answer is bring them on." He said in a Texan accent. At first there was dead silence but it soon evolved into thunderous applause.

"All right, that had nothing to do with the question. But I guess we'll take it. The second question is… what is your opinion on the school board?"

"Well, I think the school board is great." Moze formally answered. "I think they are a great group of people and I would love to work with them on ways to improve the school."

"Mr. Bigby?" Borland gestured towards Ned.

"There a huge trust. I see it all the time when people come up to me and say, 'I don't want you to let me down again.'"

Ned received more applause.

"What would you do to help improve the school?" Borland asked.

"Well, there are things we need to fix up. I'll look into them as time progresses if I win but I think we can make this into a better school than it is now." Moze looked around for reactions and saw her dad was in the gym and immediately came back with a "Not that it's a bad school at all. Ha-ha."

"I have a different vision of leadership. A leadership is someone who brings people together." Ned said.

Mr. Borland asked a few more questions, Moze tried to give serious answers and Ned was still pecking away with his random answers. Borland finally asked "Any final thoughts?"

"Vote for me!" Moze yelled. "It'll make my dad and I mean... I'll be the best president this school's ever seen!"

"Listen, Jennifer Mosely is a very tough opponent. And a challenger is somebody who generally comes from the pack and wins, if you're going to win. And that's where I'm coming from." Ned once again received applause.

"All right, so that's the debate!" Mr. Borland said. "You can all go vote now!"

The students fled to the voting booth and filled out what party they wanted to win. While Ned may have received tons of applause, Moze still had a lot going for her. Nobody knew who was going to win. Maybe neither of them was going to win and that other guy was.

When social studies came around, the results had been tallied. Principal (Bill) O'Reilly came on the loudspeaker, it was only a coincidence that he looked exactly like and had the same name as the political commentator for Fox News' _The O'Reilly Factor_. "If I could have everybody's attention, we have tallied the results of the elections. The 9th grade president of the 2007-2008 school year is…"

"You've got this, Moze." Ned whispered to her.

"Freshmen, your class president is Ned Bigby!"

"**WHAT?!?!**" Ned and Moze both said in unison.

"And your vice president is Simon Nelson-Cook. So if you two can come to the first student council meeting for your grade next Monday we can start the student council's work."

He went on to mention the winners in the other grade. Moze gave Ned the angriest look she could possibly give him, Ned just tried to smile.

**A/N: Isn't this so awesome? Finally, a Ned's story with some political satire! In case you're wondering, all of Ned's lines during the debate came from "Bushisms" section of the political humor section of Next time… Ned and Cookie start their reign of student council president-ness. Will they stay in office? Will they give up? Final part of this first story to be posted soon!**


	4. Just Like Starting Over Part 4

**A/N: This is the final part of the first story. I decided to put some "suspend-your-beliefs" elements (the fact that Ned and Moze's pets both talk and act human) but we're still on Ned winning the election so let's just head onward with this crap!**

When the period ended, Moze darted out of the classroom, Ned desperately followed her.

"Listen," Ned said, "I never planned on winning the election! It just happened!"

"Don't talk to me."

"Come on, stop being a sore loser! It was either going to be one of us…"

"Ned! The only reason you ran for president was so you could compete against me!"

"Moze, the reasons you were running were ridiculous! Your dad's a teacher here, so what?"

"Ned, my reasons for running may have been stupid, but what you did was so much worse."

Moze walked away, leaving Ned alone in the hallway. Cookie came by and put his arm around Ned's shoulder.

"Ned, something the matter?" Cookie asked Ned.

"No, I'm fine Cookie." Ned was on the verge of tears but somehow kept a smile on his face.

"Just think we're the rulers of our grade!"

Mr. Mosely walked up to them and stood between them.

"You know, I'm really proud of you guys."

He patted Ned on the shoulder and walked away to other business. The first student council meeting for the ninth grade was after school that day.

"Okay, everybody," Ned said walking to a desk in the teacher's lounge with Cookie following him and over freshmen already sitting. "In case you don't know me, I'm Ned Bigby and I'm the president of our grade. This is Simon Nelson-Cook, your vice president. Now does anyone have questions about what we should discuss for our first meeting?"

The treasurer for the grade, Lisa Zemo piped in "Yeah… what is going to be our first order of business?"

"Um… I don't know, Lisa, to tell you the truth."

Cookie whispered in Ned's ear. Ned snapped his fingers and slammed his fist onto the desk. "Our first order, thanks to Cookie for the great idea: chickens on roller-skates!"

The next morning, Ned let chickens on roller skates out into the hallway.

"Wow, Ned," Cookie said, "where'd you get these chickens? More importantly, how'd you teach them to roller skate?"

"Got them on loan from the zoo. Pretty impressive, no?"

"Yeah!"

Principal O'Reilly came on the loudspeaker. "Students, I'm very sorry to report that we have to evacuate the building, we have had a bomb threat. We'll be heading out onto the football field. I don't know how long this will take, but please head out there immediately."

"What is this?" Ned yelled out loud. "A bomb threat, is this a joke?"

"Chances are… it is, Ned." Cookie said as they walked out onto the football field. Suzie overheard them and walked up to them.

"Yeah, I have my cousin's school in Westchester had like five bomb threats last year." Suzie said. (**A/N: If you live in Westchester County and know what school I'm talking about, big ups to you. I go to that school, actually.**)

"I just hope this doesn't interfere with the student council meeting after school." Ned told Cookie.

A few periods later, the students were allowed back in the school. No bomb was found, just a false alarm. Right now Principal O'Reilly was trying to track the phone call, which was apparently in the San Francisco Bay Area, where the school is (actually, a suburb outside of San Francisco but still close enough to be considered part of the city). After school, the freshmen student council meeting went on as planned. But apparently, Ned thought the person who made the threat was someone in the school.

"Everybody," Ned said, "I've been thinking: this bomb threat severely took away our class time and this mad bomber must be stopped!"

"What are you getting at?" Lisa asked.

"We're sending our troops out into the school to catch this bomber!"

"Ned, we don't have any troops."

"Then we'll use Cookie!"

"Okay, sure, that could work." Cookie said, not realizing he was going to be their trooper, but he soon came to his senses. "What?"

"Dude, you have GPS tracking devices! You can track a bomber!"

"First of all, you can't track people with GPS. Second…"

"Oh, that doesn't matter! Your smart enough, you'll find the guy."

The next day, during there study hall period, Ned got a hunting uniform and a Super Soaker for Cookie.

"All right," Ned told him, "You can do this! If you need anything, just whistle!"

Ned walked away and Cookie crept down the hallway, Super Soaker at hand. A teacher walked out into the hallway, Cookie was so caught up in the hunt that he immediately squirted the teacher with water. It was enough water that it knocked the teacher over. Cookie told him it was an accident, the teacher didn't mind, but people couldn't help but joke about "Cookie the Hunter". At the student council meeting, Lisa confronted them about doing nothing worthwhile at all during the first weeks of school. Ned announced that he is considering dropping the presidency.

That night, Moze was looking through a scrapbook her parents made for her as a middle school graduation gift. On the cover was the Christmas card photo they had taken for last Christmas with her, her parents and her older brother Ryan in front of their Christmas tree. In the book, there were pictures from various portions of her 14½ years. Many of the pictures had Ned in them in some form or another. She either quickly turned the page or took them out and put the pictures in a drawer.

"Jenny, are you mad?" a voice said. It was Lily, her pet cat. Even though it wasn't necessarily normal in reality, Lily somehow could talk and act human (**A/N: Exactly what I mean by "suspension of disbeliefs," just repeat to yourself it's just a story and relax, **_**Ned's **_**is already cartoony enough as is**). Lily jumped onto the bed and cuddled next to her owner, "We animals can sense that, you know."

"No, I'm fine."

"What did Ned do this time?"

"He did nothing, Lily! Go away!"

"Jennifer!" Moze's dad yelled from downstairs. "Pick up the phone, your brother wants to talk to you."

Moze picked up her phone.

"Hey, Ryan!"

"Hey, lil' sis, what's going on?"

"Not a lot. How's UT Dallas?"

"Things are going good in Texas, so dad told me your up at the high school now."

"Yeah, I'm there now."

"He also told me you have him for social studies."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Hey, don't worry; I had him in ninth grade, too. One of the best teachers I ever had."

"I guess I'll wait and see."

"So, anything else new?"

"I ran in the student council election for class president."

"Did you win?"

"No, I lost."

"To who?"

"Ned."

"Ned ran? Oh, my, why?"

"Because he feels that he should point out every mistake I make and ruin everything I try to do!"

"What kind of mistake was this?"

"Well, the reason I figured I'd run is because dad works at the school and people would feel they have to vote for me."

"So Ned thought that he could run against you to show you that dad doesn't create a bias."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Listen, you've been around Ned a lot more than I have. You can't really hold something like that against him."

"I don't see why not."

"Well, if I was Ned, I'd probably feel like crap right now if his best friend was hostile against him."

"Well, Ned deserves it for what he did. His campaign was a joke!"

"Exactly! There you go, just a joke blown out of proportion. Are you in your room?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Go to the window and get Ned's attention and call me back."

"All right, bye."

"So what are you going to do?" Lily asked.

Moze opened her window and yelled to Ned. Ned opened his window and responded with a simple "What?"

"I uh…" Moze gulped. "I just wanted to tell you that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Being so stupid, you were right. Just because my dad works at the school doesn't mean that I would automatically be the best president ever."

Ned let out a slight smile.

"Well, that's a good thing. Listen, I have something really important to tell you but it has to wait till tomorrow."

The next morning, during the morning announcements Principal O'Reilly stated that Ned had an announcement.

"Hi everyone," Ned came on the loudspeaker, "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. I'm going to have to resign as the freshman class president due to circumstances out of my control. Therefore, I'd like to declare your new class president the runner-up: Jennifer Mosely. Thank you."

When Ned made his way back to English class, Moze immediately came up to Ned.

"Wow, Ned, that took a lot to do." She said.

"Yeah, so are you going to be a great president?"

"Actually, I'm going to have to step down, too."

"Huh?"

"I think Suzie deserves to be class president."

Suzie walked over as soon as she heard her name.

"What?" Suzie asked.

"How would you like to be the new class president?" Moze asked her.

"Oh, my! I'd love to!" Suzie said.

"Next student council meeting's after school today, hope you go." Ned said.

"Thanks Ned!" Suzie said as she walked back to her desk, Moze sat down next to Ned.

"So are we friends again?" she asked.

"When weren't we?" Ned said as they shook hands. Cookie was next to Ned doodling on his binder. "Cookie, you want to get in on this?" Ned asked him.

"Wait, wha, who?" he stumbled out in confusion.

"So, you think high school's gonna treat us good?" Moze asked.

Ned put his arms around his friends' shoulders and said, "Oh, it's going to be good, real good!"

**That's the end of the first story in this saga! **

**Next time: the homecoming dance is near and Cookie and Lisa's relationship seems to be running out of steam. What will he do? Will they break up? Will Cookie try to humorously impress her? Just wait and see.**


	5. Just Can't Get Enough Part 1

**A/N: OK! You all win! We have some Noze-ness in here just to make everybody happy! It's just a slight sub-plot but it's good enough. It won't come round just yet, but if you read the story you can probably guess where it heads.**

_**Story #2: "Just Can't Get Enough"**_

In the 5-minute gap between classes, Lisa and Cookie walked down the hall.

"So I really hope you don't mind that Martin is vice president now." Cooke said.

"Oh, no, not at all." Lisa responded. "I understand that you just felt that co-running the grade with Ned would be too much."

"Yup."

"Oh, _The Game Plan _comes out on Friday; do you want to go see it?"

"Lisa, you really want to see that?"

"It's either that or _Sydney White_."

Cookie grinned. "_The Game Plan _it is."

The two went to Social Studies class; the grin had been off Cookie's face as he sat next to Ned and Moze.

"Ned," Cookie began, "do you think me and Lisa make a good couple?"

"Why?" Ned asked. "You two seem to be working out fine."

"Well, I don't know Ned, we've been going out since June but it hardly seems like it's going anywhere. We've been on plenty of dates, yeah, but nothing truly major. Just going out for food… a movie once in a while…"

"Isn't that what all school relationships are like?"

"Well, true but we just seem to still be just acquaintances. I mean, you and Moze have been going out as long as Lisa and I have but you two seem to be doing fine."

"Who ever said we were still going out? We're just on-and-off, off-and-on, revolving door…-ness."

Mr. Mosely spoke up towards Ned and Cookie. "We're going to start class now."

"No problem." Ned said.

"Okay, so as some as you may have heard, we have our first school dance coming up. With homecoming coming up next week, we have a homecoming dance next Saturday night. I hope all of you make it out and get that special someone to go to the dance with you."

Ned snapped his fingers and pointed at Cookie. After a short pause, Cookie asked "What?"

"I'll tell you later." Ned said.

When school was over, Ned ran to Cookie's locker.

"OK, you want to know my great plan?" Ned asked Cookie.

"Fine, whatever." Cookie said.

"Try and follow me here, so I was thinking that maybe one of the reasons you two feel drifting is because of too much consistency. Since you two have only been going out since June, you two have had nothing but pizza and movies to go along with. No school events, no nothing. But now you got this homecoming dance. You two can go together! That should boost your relationship up 5 notches."

"Ned, I think that you actually have a point. I was going to take Lisa to the dance; this could be the perfect way to get closer to Lisa! Thanks Ned."

"Good luck!"

As Cookie walked away, Suzie walked up to Ned.

"Ned, I need your help." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, you know that new kid Javier Abrams?"

"Yeah, what about Javier?"

"Let's just say that I have a small little crush on him."

Just as she said that, Javier came waltzing through the wall. "Hey, how ya doing?" he said to as many people as he could, including Ned and Suzie. He was nearly Cookie in another body, except Cookie is nothing in dorkiness compared to Javier.

"Him? He's a geek!"

"I know, but it's his geekiness that makes him so cute."

"But I thought you were going out with Loomer."

"We broke up."

"Really? That was quick. So, anyway, what do you want me to do with Javier?"

"Well, since you are my ex and would you say our relationship went well?"

"To a certain extent but…"

"Great! Try and tell Javier how he should go with me to the homecoming dance, tell him it'd make me really happy." Suzie winked. Ned stood with his arms crossed for a second and politely said "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Ned!" Suzie said as she walked away. Moze had seen Ned talking to Suzie and a million 'what-if' thoughts sprinted through her head and ran over to him.

"What did Suzie want?"

"If I told you, she'd probably kill me." Ned walked away and turned back. "But don't think we're… you know." Ned went back on his way.

_Wait a minute, are him and Suzie going back out? _Moze thought. _No, Ned would never do that to me… or would he? We __are__ on an friends with benefits-type deal but…_

Meanwhile, back to our main plot, Cookie went to the outside of Dukakis to go find Lisa.

"Oh, Simon!" Lisa said. "I think we need to talk."

"About what?" Cookie asked.

"Well, it just seems like our relationship story is really going nowhere fast."

"Hey, I felt that way, too."

"Oh. Then do you want to break up?"

"I never said that! We just need more variety in our dates. And you know what's coming up?"

"The homecoming dance?"

"Yup, and your coming with me. If we have a great time, I think we should give our relationship a restart but if you have a terrible time I'll never try to go out with you again."

"Sure! I think that would be great!"

"Yeah, I've come to the realization we need a bit more variety in our dates and a homecoming dance…" Cookie clapped his hands, "how can you compare that to pizza and movies?"

"I guess your right."

"So it's a date?"

"Yeah, sure, it'll be fantastic."

Cookie walked away; as he walked away he was still close enough to be heard from the school with a loud "**YES!**"

_TBC_


	6. Just Can't Get Enough Part 2

As Cookie ran home like Charlie after he found the last golden ticket, he called Ned.

"Ned! She said yes!"

"Lisa?"

"Yeah! She's gonna go to the dance with me!"

"That's great! So does this mean you two are still going out?"

Cookie stopped in his tracks by Dark Crystal Lake (**A/N: Get it? **_**The Dark Crystal**_**? The camp from **_**Friday the 13**__**th**_**? This place will be important in a little while.**). "Um… it could go either way now."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Lisa that if either of us have a bad time at the homecoming dance, we'd break up. Ned, I need something to impress her enough!"

"Wow, Cookie. I really don't know what to say."

"You give tips, give me a tip!"

"Dude, I haven't touched the guide since last year. I don't know what you should do!"

"Hmmm… well, it is a dance. It doesn't need to be that blown-out."

"Can you even dance?"

Cookie stammered for a second.

"Say something!" Ned yelled.

"Sort of."

"Sort of is pretty much no. It's pretty much common sense that they'll be a slow dance towards the end of the night and if you avoid that slow dance or any other dancing during the night, I have a feeling Lisa may want to break up."

"Looks like I got to get some dance lessons!"

"That's the spirit!"

"So, Ned, do you have a date to the homecoming dance?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm going with Moze but we haven't really mentioned it yet."

"Well, I hope you and Moze work out, you two seem to be doing better than me and Lisa."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. See you later, Cookie."

"Bye."

Ned hung up. Meanwhile, Moze was still going through deep thoughts about Ned's talk with Suzie. Of course she had no idea what they were actually talking about. She gestured to Ned from her window, but Ned didn't see it, so she yelled out "Hey, stupid!" Ned opened his window.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" he said.

"Ned, what's the most important part of a relationship?"

"Uh… sex?"

"Honesty and if your ex-girlfriend was talking to about something _I_ can't know about then something must be up. Now, Ned, tell me honestly what you were talking to Suzie about today after school."

"Moze, trust me, you really don't need to know what we were talking about, it has nothing to do with you!"

"Just tell me, please."

"All I can tell you is that she likes someone right now and I'm…"

"Jennifer!" Mr. Mosely yelled from the downstairs area of her house, "Come on down, it's time for dinner."

"All right, dad!" she hollered down to him and pointed at Ned, "I'm not done with you." She went downstairs and after a few seconds Ned yelled out "All right! Come back when you're in a better mood!"

Back to Cookie, he was at the library looking for "how-to" books on dancing. Ultimately, he'd take books, look at them to see if they were useful and promptly throw them on the ground. A librarian walked up to Cookie. "Excuse me, sir; do you need help with something?"

"Yes, actually, I'm looking for books on how to dance."

The librarian skimmed through the shelf and he pulled out a book for Cookie. "I think for someone your age, this is your best bet." He handed Cookie the book: Dancing for Dummies. Cookie checked out the book and sat it down on the coffee table and read the book cover to cover. He stood up when he was done and cleared a space on the rug and attempted to dance a sort of tap-type dance, trying to bounce the beat from foot to foot. This did nothing more than make him fall over. He groaned. "This is going to take some time to get a hang on." Cookie continued to try for the rest of the afternoon with no prevail. That next day at school, learning to dance was all Cookie could think about. Then it hit him: he remembered when Gordy taught him to salsa dance, surely Gordy would know more than just salsa! But, alas, Gordy was still at Polk. But when classes let out, speak of the devil, a familiar janitor walked out of the janitor's office.

"GORDY!" Cookie yelled out when he saw him, Ned and Moze heard him and ran over to him.

"Whoa, hey!" Gordy greeted them.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Ned asked, "I thought you were only working at Polk."

"Well, since Lenny, the head custodian of the district, retired at the end of the last year, I became the new head custodian of the school district. So I work at all the schools!"

"What did you ever do with the weasel?"

"She and her babies are now at the animal shelter, but now there's a goat running around Polk."

"A goat?" Moze said trying to avoid laughing. "Have you got it yet?"

"No! I'm not even going to try!"

"Well, listen; we've got to get to class." Ned said. "See you later, Gordy!"

Ned and Moze went on their way and Cookie stayed with Gordy.

"Gordy, do you know any other dancing besides salsa?"

"Maybe, what are you getting at? Need to impress Lisa again?"

"Our relationship depends on it at this point."

"Alright, I won't be able to fit you into my schedule now…"

"Since when do you have a schedule?"

"I'm a busy man. OK, so, I want you to find a movie and watch it, it'll show you some moves."

"What's it called?"

"You got a piece of paper? I'll write it down for you."

Cookie pulled a piece of paper out of his binder and gave it to Gordy.

"And I need a pen." Gordy said. Cookie gave him a pen; Gordy wrote down the movie's title on the paper and gave it back to him. Cookie read the sheet that Gordy wrote the title on… the title of the movie was _Saturday Night Fever_.

"You'll thank me for that later!" Gordy said as he walked away. Meanwhile, Ned walked with Suzie to the library; Javier was on the computer in the library.

"OK, so you know what you're going to say to him?" Suzie asked.

"Relax; I've got a whole monologue planned." Ned said nonchalantly. He walked over to Javier at the computer.

"Hey, Javier."

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Javier asked Ned.

"I'm doing all right. Listen here; are you in any classes with Suzie Crabgrass?"

"Who?"

"You don't know Suzie Crabgrass?!" Ned pulled Javier's head so that Suzie was in his line of sight, Suzie waved to him.

"Oh, her! Isn't she in bio with us?"

"Yeah! Listen, if Suzie were to say that she liked you and wanted to get to know you a little bit, would you go to the dance with her?"

Javier gave Ned a blank stare before saying "Yeah, I'd like to be friends if she wants to!"

Ned patted Javier on the shoulder and told him "Thanks, that'll be useful" and walked away and back to Suzie.

"Well?" Suzie asked.

"He wants to be friends."

"What the?"

"Well I didn't want to be the one who asked him out, Suzie!"

Moze walked into the library and happened to come across Ned and Suzie.

"Listen; just ask if he'd be willing to go to the dance with me!" Suzie said to Ned, Moze walked into the library when Suzie said "be willing to go to the dance with me!" Suzie walked away.

"Ned, are you going back out with Suzie and not telling me?" Moze asked.

"Oh, no, no, no, don't worry." Ned said laughing, almost seeming like he was lying. "I'm just helping her out."

"Sure, OK, Ned, whatever you say." Moze said lightly nodding her head.


	7. Just Can't Get Enough Part 3

**A/N: As much as I'd hate to say it, I'm sorry to say that the characters might be a little bit off again this time round, probably more than they were last time. It's partially my fault of course, but it's for the sake of both these narratives going on at the same time. Well, just read it anyway.**

Cookie had gotten a tape of _Saturday Night Fever_ and put it in the VCR, as the previews were on, Cookie pondered to himself what Gordy had possibly gotten him into. But Cookie quickly ignored it, "It made all that money at the box office and it got nominated for an Oscar. How bad could it be?" he thought. The movie started, Cookie observed and took notes all the while.

The next morning at school, "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees blared through the hallway as Cookie walked into school. Cookie has dressed bizarre in the past, but the Steel Eagle has nothing on what he was wearing today. He was wearing a three-piece white disco suit nearly identical to what John Travolta wore in _Saturday Night Fever_. Cookie was strutting down the hallway just as John Travolta does at the beginning of _Saturday Night Fever_, having "Stayin' Alive" playing on his iPod. When he got to the end of the hallway, Ned came up to him.

"Someone's off by a few decades." Ned told him.

"I know! Isn't it great? I saw _Saturday Night Fever _for the first time last night!" Cookie said as he started dancing. "And now I've got the disco moves!"

"Wow, has it occurred to you that disco has been dead… for quite a long time!"

"But alas Ned, I've got the beat and if you've seen _Hairspray_ you know you can't stop the beat."

Cookie began to strut down the hallway once again and Lisa saw him.

"Hey, Simon!" Lisa acknowledged him before noticing the white disco suit, "What's with the suit?"

"I'm getting ready for the homecoming dance on Friday!"

"Um… wow, you didn't have to go through so much trouble to do that."

"But I have to Lisa; you'll be amazed my moves come Friday night. I will rule the dance floor!" He yelled out loud.

"And how do you plan on doing that? You're getting lessons?"

"Lessons?" Cookie laughed. "Who needs a teacher when you have movies?"

Cookie walked back down the hallway to head to class, Lisa simply stared in confusion.

In biology, Mr. Monroe gave the class a lab to do in class. As long as everyone was working hard enough, he didn't really mind if everyone chit chatted for a little while. Ned and Cookie (still in his disco suit) were partners. Suzie tried to make her way to partnering with Javier, but he had already teamed up with some other science nerd, she ended up working with Moze instead. She still couldn't help but take the occasional glance at Javier's antics. After a while, Suzie told Moze that "She needed to go ask Ned something." She walked over to Ned, since there was so much noise Moze could hardly hear what they were going to say, but she was hardly one to eavesdrop. She tried to continue her work.

"So, are you going to get Javier to want to go with me to the dance or not?" Suzie asked Ned, Javier wasn't able to hear her, too busy talking about coin collecting to Martin.

"Suzie, if you have such a crush on him why don't you go ask him yourself?"

"He thinks I just want to be friends with him, don't you think it would be the slightest awkward if I asked him?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Good, ask him for me. Please, the dance is in a few days."

"Fine, I'll try and get him to consider going to the dance with you."

"Thanks, Ned, you're a real pal." At just at that moment Moze decided to look up at the wrong time as Suzie gave Ned a light friendly peck on the cheek. Of course Moze not being able to hear them takes it as the complete opposite. Moze had been angry in the past of course, primarily provoked by Ned, but everything Ned has ever done is nothing compared to what Moze felt at that moment, the anger boiled inside her. When Suzie got back to the lab table, Moze immediately turned to her and growled "What are you and Ned doing?"

"Jennifer, you don't have to worry. He's just doing me a favor."

"Favor, huh? I'll accept that – for now."

"Geez, what's with you today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Suzie tried to joke with her.

"You could say that…"

On the other side of the room, Ned had walked back to Cookie. Cookie had seen Moze trying to hide the angered expression on her face.

"What's with Moze?" Cookie asked Ned.

"I don't know. She's been acting really weird around me lately."

Cookie went to the janitor's office to see if Gordy was there. Gordy was in the back of the large room playing Super Mario Bros. on NES. Gordy heard Cookie knock on the door and he turned off the game.

"Cookie, love the suit!" Gordy said. "I guess you watched _Saturday Night Fever_."

"Yes! And I **loved** it!"

"…enough to buy the suit and, don't tell me you have the soundtrack on your iPod."

Cookie pulled out his iPod and played "Stayin' Alive" for a few seconds and stopped it.

"Well, Cookie you seem to have your work cut out for yourself."

"Yes! The dance is going to be my best night ever!"

Gordy stuck out his hand, "I wish you the best of luck for Friday night." Cookie shook Gordy's hand. "Don't worry; I'll be amazing on the dance floor." Cookie said.

"Well, I do have a few more movies for you if your interested in learning more moves."

"What movies?"

"Uh… _Flashdance_, _Save the Last Dance_, _Footloose_, you know, the usual corny dance movie."

"Perfect! I'll have so much dance skills Lisa we'll have to love me even more!"

"Your dreaming, Cookie."

"I don't care if I'm dreaming if I'm learning something!"

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on school?"

"Well, shouldn't you be cleaning the school?"

"Eh, I'll get the night guy to do it."

Meanwhile, Ned had finally had it with Suzie bothering him nonstop to ask Javier if he'd go to the dance with Suzie. He was finally going to do it, during a study hall period; Ned talked to Javier with Suzie not too far behind.

"Listen, how are you and Suzie doing?" Ned asked.

"We haven't really talked too much yet, but…"

"Okay, Suzie doesn't want to be friends!"

"Fine, if she really wants to be that way…"

"No, she wants to go to the dance with you, you know a date?"

"A date? Oh, if Suzie wants to go out with me, sure!"

"All right, I'll be sure to tell her."

Ned found Suzie and told her the big news.

"Javier said yes to your asking out him-type deal thing."

"Yay! Thank you so much Ned!" She gave Ned a friendly hug. Of course, just as Moze was walking by.

"Well," Moze began "If you two were going out again, you could have told me you wanted to break up, Ned. I wish you a lot of luck, Ned."

Moze walked away, Ned tried to chase her down the hall. "But, Moze! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand. And by the way, it's Jennifer to you."

Moze walked away and ran back to Suzie. "Suzie, now that I've helped you, could you help me?"

**Next time: The conclusion to this crap!**


	8. Just Can't Get Enough Part 4

**A/N: I don't own the song Cookie performs in this chapter! It's for comic relief!**

Friday night was finally here! The homecoming dance! Tonight was going to be Cookie's night. He waited outside the school gym for Lisa. He wore the same platinum suit he wore to school a few days before. He didn't really have anything else on and it was a bit cold for Bay Area weather, 54 degrees so it was a bit freezing for him. In fact, he was one of the first people there! There were already a few teachers there setting things up and a few students came earlier. It was around this time Ned and Kaitlyn came up to the front of the gym.

"Hold up, Ned." Kaitlyn said, gesturing her hand towards her brother and walked ahead.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked.

"Once I get inside the gym, our only connection is blood relation."

"Oh, you're a great big sister, Katie!"

Kaitlyn continued to walk into the gym.

"Is anybody else here yet?" Ned asked Cookie.

"A few people, not many. The only person we'd know in there is Moze." Cookie said. "Speaking of Moze, weren't you going to go to the dance with her?"

"Well, I was going to ask her to go to the dance with me but she seems to think me and Suzie are going out again."

"Well, are you two going out again?"

"No!"

"Then tell Moze that, she can't hold a grudge against you **that** long."

"Oh, she can hold grudges all right. Remember when we were 6 and I dragged you guys to see _Doug's 1__st__ Movie_? She still hasn't forgiven me for that."

Mr. Mosely came out of the gym and greeted Ned and Cookie. "Why aren't you guys inside? The dance is just about to start!"

"I'm waiting for someone." Cookie said.

"And I just got here." Ned said.

"Oh, well, you guys can come on in. It's freezing out here."

Ned and Cookie went into the foyer of the gym. Javier was already there running the bake sale. "Hey guys, how you doin'?" Javier asked them.

"Fine." Ned said. "Is Suzie here yet?"

"I'm here now!" Suzie said walking through the door. "Hey, Javie!"

"Hi, Suzie!" Javier greeted her.

"So are you ready to dance with me tonight?"

"Absolutely."

Ned beamed up. "Hey, hold on a second you guys!" Ned ran into the gym to find Moze. The gym was lit darkly for the dance to set a mood, but Moze could be clearly seen. She was sitting on one of the bleachers looking pretty lonely. Ned ran over to her.

"What do you want?" Moze asked faintly.

"Moze, I know you hate my guts right now but I want to clear up this whole thing between me and Suzie."

"Ned, I know you two are going back out and you didn't want to tell me. It's not a big surprise."

"No, you don't understand. Just come with me!"

Ned dragged Moze out to the foyer. Cookie, Suzie and Javier all greeted her. "So tell me what I need to understand, Ned."

"OK, follow me here." Ned began. "You see, all this time I was helping Suzie get Javier to be willing to go out with her. We were never going out! I was just doing her a favor!"

"Then the kiss and hug were just…"

"Just being friendly." Suzie said.

"So you two were just partnering together to get Suzie a date… that isn't you, Ned… for this dance." Moze confusedly said.

"You pretty much summed it up." Ned said.

"Oh my god." Moze said under her breath and placed her hand on Ned's. "Ned, I am so sorry. I can't believe I thought you two were going back out. I shouldn't have been so judgmental. I mean…"

"Moze, stop criticizing yourself!" Javier yelled.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Moze," Ned said. "There is something I want to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ned gave her sad puppy dog eyes to convince her even more. Moze thought for a second.

"Sure!" She finally said.

Lisa came into the gym foyer and hugged Cookie.

"Are you ready to go to the dance?" Cookie asked her.

"I'm ready when you are." Lisa responded.

By now, the whole gym was nearly full. It's the homecoming dance after all, one of the biggest dances of the year. Cookie and Lisa followed Ned and Moze into the gym. Cookie was ready for some dancing!

"A'ight, Dukakis!" The DJ yelled out into his microphone. "You ready to get down at the homecoming dance?" His question was received with a howling applause. "Okay, let's get a groove on!" He put on a song, Cookie tried to dance to the song, but he couldn't really feel it the same way he felt the _Saturday Night Fever_ soundtrack. A few more songs passed, Cookie wasn't feeling it at all. He looked around, Ned and Moze were doing great together, Suzie and Javier a bit less but they still looked like they were having a blast. But he and Lisa were just awkwardly staring at each other while dancing.

"Um… I'm going to go use the bathroom." Cookie said. Lisa nodded as Cookie headed out of the gym and sat down on a bench. Mr. Mosely happened to come out a minute or so after Cookie went to sit down.

"Hey, Simon, shouldn't you be in the gym dancing?" He asked Cookie.

"Well, I was but I really can't dance and I don't even want to risk it."

"You only have one freshmen homecoming dance, Cookie, you shouldn't really avoid it."

"Yeah, but if I blow this night, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I've been going out with Lisa Zemo since June and our relationship is going nowhere fast and I thought that if I impressed her with dance moves, she'd be willing to continue going out with me but I'm just not feeling it."

"I can understand what you mean Cookie, back when I was a freshman here…"

"You went to Dukakis?"

"Class of 1976! Anyway, there was this girl named Samantha Thatcher who I had a crazy crush on. I was head over heels in love with her since seventh grade and I finally had the guts to ask her out. We went out for a few weeks; the only problem was I had kept trying to impress her by being this guy I wasn't we eventually broke up and I started to getting to know Courtney around that time…"

"Courtney who?"

"Mrs. Mosely to you, please."

"Sorry."

"So, you know, you really shouldn't try and be someone who doesn't want to be just to impress someone. Now is that what you're trying to do with Lisa?"

"Well, if you consider trying to be John Travolta trying to impress her, then yes."

"Then don't try to be this disco guy. Just be yourself. Improvise! Don't you sing? Jennifer told me about your Cowboy Cookie song."

"I guess I could show some of my musical abilities."

"There you go! Come on!"

Mr. Mosely and Cookie walked over to the DJ and whispered to him. The DJ laughed happily and gave Cookie thumbs up.

"You ready for a change of pace, Dukakis!" The DJ said into the microphone, accompanied by a "YEAH!" and the DJ introduced Cookie. Cookie somehow had gotten an electric guitar and moved the microphone out near the center of the gym.

"Okay then… um… here's a song by a little white guy." He began to play a guitar riff which lead into "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Cookie made it through the whole song (abridged here to save you reading time).

"**We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what's I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you…"

Cookie ended up getting a huge round of applause from the student body at the dance. As the applause died down, Cookie yelled "You all got Rick Roll'd! Good night!" Cookie walked back to Lisa and dance went on as normally. When the dance was over everyone (our central three, Lisa, Suzie and Javier) were walking home together.

"Cookie, that was…" Ned tried to look for the right word of Cookie's performance. "… just plain amazing!"

"I know I'm surprised at myself. That was just awesome!" Cookei said before truing to Lisa. "So, Lisa, do you still want to go out?"

Lisa kissed Cookie. "Yup. Good night, guys." Lisa went inside her house as everyone continued to walk.

"Well, good to see this story is wrapping up rather happily." Moze said.

"Yeah and we all learned a valuable lesson about being yourself, right Cookie?" Ned said. Cookie was frozen from Lisa's kiss.

"Wow, what a woman!" Cookie said.

**End of story #2.**

**NEXT TIME: Moze still isn't loosening up to the idea of having her dad for social studies. Will it create a tension between them? Will father and daughter be torn apart? Well, maybe that's an exaggeration but it'll be quite something!**


	9. A Little Peace Part 1

_**Story #3: "A Little Peace"**_

After a few weeks of working late hours at town hall, Mrs. Mosely had finally been able to spend the night with her husband and daughter. Since she started working at town hall, she soon found herself working more and more hours as the years progressed. As such, aside from holidays and occasional weekends and weeknights, Mr. Mosely was really the one who was taking care of their kids, what with having more loose hours and having all the holidays off being a teacher and all. Not to say that Ryan and Moze were on bad terms with their mother, they just didn't get to see her as much as they saw their father. Now that Ryan was in Dallas, it was easier for him to communicate to her over the phone, but Moze never really had time to see her unless she was home. But this night was different, now it was just the three of them.

"So, Jennifer," Ms. Mosely began, "how's school going?"

"School is going fine." Moze said.

"Charles, how's work going?" She asked her husband.

"Work is going fine, too, hon." Mr. Mosely said.

"Do you like all your teachers, Jenny?"

"Yeah, I am, all my teachers are great." Moze gave her dad a glance.

"Yeah, you know, it's kind of a funny thing," Mr. Mosely began, "You know how I was telling you how I thought I was going to have Jennifer in one of my social studies classes this year? Well, it turns out that I didn't just think it, it turns out she actually is in one of the freshmen social studies classes I teach."

"Really?" Mrs. Mosely said giggling slightly under her breath. "Well, I guess that's an easy A for you, Jenny."

"Whatever you say, mom." Moze said sarcastically.

"Nope, while her average in the A- range, she's going to have to work to keep her grade up." Mr. Mosely said.

"An A- average?" Mrs. Mosely said in astonishment. "Jennifer, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, mom…"

"Jennifer, you should be happy with that grade." Mr. Mosely said. "Something wrong?"

"No, dad, everything is great." Moze said, sadistically exaggerating the 'great'.

The next morning in biology class when Mr. Monroe was getting up a slideshow of notes he made in PowerPoint, Moze was talking to Ned.

"So, Ned, what do you think of my dad?"

"As a teacher or just as a person?"

"Um… both, I guess."

"Moze, your dad is great. There's a reason he's been working at the school for 26 years."

"Yeah, but…"

"Moze, listen you're only having him for one year. If my dad was a teacher here and I only had him for a year, I really wouldn't mind."

The next period after biology was something a bit different from the standard class days: peer leadership. For a good portion of the school year every week, freshmen go into groups run by seniors for essentially being peer mentors to their freshmen. Ned and Cookie were in the same peer leadership group, group #6. Ned remembered that Kaitlyn had gotten interviewed to be a peer leader but wasn't sure if she made the cut or not. As Ned and Cookie walked into their assigned classroom for their group, they introduced themselves to the three seniors who'd be there peer leaders. Ned didn't really know any of them. He introduced himself to the first two and then he came to someone familiar… **VERY **familiar… so familiar that they lived under the same roof… yes, Kaitlyn was one of Ned's peer leaders. Now Ned wasn't one to complain, but Ned now knew how Moze probably felt about having her dad as a teacher now that he was going to have his sister as a peer leader. One of the two other seniors told everyone to put all the chairs in the classroom into a circle, which all the members of Ned's peer leader group did.

"So can everybody please take a seat somewhere in the circle?" the same senior asked everybody. Kaitlyn gestured towards Ned and Cookie, "You guys can sit here." She said to them pointing to the three seats closest to her. Ned hesitantly sat down next to his older sister. "So, welcome to Peer Leadership, we will be your three peer mentors for the school year." The same senior whose been doing everything said. "I'll introduce myself, my name is Jimmy." The other senior introduced herself "I'm Chelsea." Finally Kaitlyn introduced herself and prompted everyone around the circle to introduce themselves to the group. "Ned, why don't you start?" she asked her brother.

"Do I really have to, Kate?"

"Yeah."

"But you just said my name I don't think I need to be introduced a second time."

"Fine! Hi, I'm Ned." He said quickly.

**Another short one I'm afraid, I have a severe case of writer's block when it's coming to this story. I know what I want to do with this story, it's just getting it typed is what the problem is. Ah, well, check back for an update soon!**


	10. A Little Peace Part 2

Peer leadership may have taken up a period, but it still wasn't long enough for everyone to miss social studies. Towards the end of the period, Mr. Mosely handed out a sheet.

"Now, you guys need to fill this sheet out, it's to list all your classes for open house tomorrow night. You're going to give these all to your parents before tomorrow night but I'd recommend filling it out now that I'm giving you the time to do it." He said.

"Uh, Dad," Moze intervened, "Do I really need to fill one out?"

"Well, Jennifer you don't **HAVE** to but I think your mother should probably have it since I'm going to be busy all night."

"Fine!" She started filling it out.

"Moze, what's with you?" Ned asked her.

"Well, Ned, is there any real point in filling out a schedule when he can just print it out?"

"He's still just your dad and…"

"My dad and my teacher."

"You talk like it's terrible you have him as a teacher."

"It is!"

"Now honestly, it can't be that bad having him."

"How would you like to have your dad as a teacher?"

"I wouldn't exactly be 100 happy with having him around school but he's still my dad and I'd still probably like having him around."

"But my dad is such a geek!"

"He's a social studies teacher; of course he's a geek!"

"Ned, it's just… you have no idea."

Ned simply shrugged and went back to writing his classes down for his parents. As did a very hesitant Moze, Mr. Mosely noticed that his daughter seemed a bit more uptight towards him since the school year began. He never really got why; pretty much all his students adored him. Since Courtney wasn't going to be home that night, Mr. Mosely decided he needed to spend the immediate after school hours on getting in some father-daughter quality time. He was able to get out of work relatively quickly than he usually did since he had to substitute for someone else's class the last period of the day and he could easily get home as soon as the school day ended. Moze was already home just sitting on the couch flipping through channels on TV

"Hey, what are you watching?" he asked.

"I don't know, there's nothing on."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me for most of tonight." Mr. Mosely walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Just make whatever, oh, and Ned and Cookie are coming over tonight."

"What? Why?"

"_Reaper_'s on tonight and since we went over to Ned's to watch it last week they might as well come here this week."

"That's going to a bit of a problem…"

"What?"

"I have some of the guys coming by tonight to play Texas hold 'em."

"And as in guys, you mean?"

"Mr. Grimes and Mr. Borland."

"Dad!"

"I know, I know, well, listen what time is _Reaper _actually on?"

"9."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"That's what time Mr. Grimes and Mr. Borland are coming by."

"Dad, you're kidding."

"I'm really sorry, about this. But can't you guys watch _Reaper_ upstairs?"

"Yeah, I guess that could work."

Meanwhile, right next door, Ned had just gotten home from school, Kaitlyn had gotten home already (she doesn't have anything during the last 2 periods of the day so she can just go home). She was in her room working on a paper for English. Ned knocked on her door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Soooo, I guess your one of my peer leaders for this year."

"It's only until halfway through second semester."

"That's 7 months of the school year right there."

"I don't see why this is that big a deal."

"Well, it's just kind of weird. When I see you in the halls or in gym, you don't even come near me but in peer leadership, you insisted that I sit next to you and you called on me for everything."

"Ned, aren't you slightly overreacting? I didn't call on you for everything."

"Okay, so the majority of things I was called upon for but that's still no excuse. So, next time we have a peer leadership, could you be less… buddy-buddy with me? I mean, I know you're my sister and all, but there are 14 other people from my grade there. I think you can concentrate them."

"Sure, Ned."

"Mom knows I'm going to the Mosely's for dinner tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Okay, see you."

Ned left Kaitlyn's room, Ned felt he had done something right by confronting his sister, but she felt let down by her brother's doing. Sure, she does avoid Ned in the hallways and in the gym class there in together, but she felt peer leadership could be the opportunity for them to have a bond on school grounds but now she felt Ned wanted nothing to do with her.

But enough with that, let's get back to Moze and her dad. We'll skip some time to about 8:30, when Ned and Cookie arrived at the Mosely residence, ready to watch _Reaper_. Dinner went pretty well with having two other people over. Especially now that Moze was feeling like being around her dad was becoming way too much even when Mr. Mosely was trying so hard to be the best dad he could. When 9PM finally rolled around, Ned looked at the clock and walked over to the living room TV.

"Alright, so let's get this show started!"

Moze ran over to him. "Actually, Ned, we're going upstairs to my room to watch the show."

"Are you serious? Why can't we stay down here?"

"Reasons that will… ruin my and your well-being."

"She has a point, whatever she's talking about." Cookie said.

Our favorite three went upstairs and soon afterward Mr. Borland and Mr. Grimes came over and the three teachers came over and got well into their game of Texas hold 'em as the three students were upstairs watching the show. When a commercial break came on, Ned got hungry.

"I'm going downstairs to get some food, anyone want anything?" he asked.

Moze darted over to her bedroom door and blocked Ned from going out.

"No, no, Ned, you don't have to go downstairs." She said very hesitantly.

"Moze, you talk like you have a rapid tiger downstairs or something."

"Lily has rabies, she'll attack you!"

"Lily is a housecat, wouldn't hurt a flea."

"Well, why don't I just send Lily down there for you, remember, she is for some abnormally reason… anthropomorphized."

"Listen, I'll just come up and down, I'll be back."

Ned walked out of the room and Moze waited at the top of the staircase. She gestured towards Cookie.

"He's not gonna be happy when he gets down to the…" she began.

Suddenly a loud shriek could be heard downstairs.

"Yup, perfectly timed." She said and walked downstairs, Ned was in the kitchen at the fridge, stunned that 3 of his teachers were right there across from him and not at school! Of course he knew Mr. Mosely forever but seeing Mr. Borland and Mr. Grimes with him could have felt the slightest awkward. Without words, Moze ran downstairs and pat Ned on the shoulder, took a bag of chips and some sodas and went upstairs. Mr. Mosely, Mr. Borland and Mr. Grimes simply tried to go on with their game.

**Next time: Embarrassment and family conflict hit both Ned and Moze. Let's leave it at that because I'm tired and want to sleep. Oh, and happy New Year, too.**


	11. A Little Peace Part 3

**A/N: After a bit of writer's block on how to handle the later events of this chapter and some mid-terms, I've finally got around to doing it. I need to ask this, could someone please review this? I haven't gotten any reviews for quite a bit of time and I really need support with these. But I'm not forcing anybody to review, but I really need someone's few on this crap.**

It was the next day, Mr. Behrens and Mrs. Shawn's physical education class. The reason why there were two teachers instead of just one is because since the student population of Dukakis is so big, gym classes could have up to 80-some students a class. Ned and Moze happened to be in one of those classes that had 80-something students and so were many of their acquaintances and even Kaitlyn was in that class. It was one of the rare times of the school day Kaitlyn would acknowledge her brother's existence, since teamwork was a part of the grade. Today was the day that the floor hockey unit was starting. Mr. Behrens grouped the students together in the center of the gym.

"Okay, guys, we're starting floor hockey today… in case you haven't noticed. So we're going to need team captains, any takers?" he said. Within an instant, Moze raised her hand. "Anyone?" Mr. Behrens asked again. "Jennifer, come on down." He chose three other random people and gestured towards Moze. "Pick your co-captain, Jenny."

"I guess I'll take Ned." She said.

"Alright, Eddie come on down!"

The other people chose their co-captains and take their first other teammate (Ned and Moze took Javier, who is also in the class) followed by just picking random people to be fellow teammates. The first game began; it was Moze's team against Gideon Montgomery's team. "Who's Gideon Montgomery?" your probably wondering, if you went to Dukakis then you knew Montgomery. He's a junior but he was pretty much friends with everybody… and also quite the sportsman. His team consisted of his best bud Irwyn, one of Ned's few sophomore friends Jerry, Seth and Kaitlyn… and her friend Nancy. Everyone got their hockey sticks and before the game started Ned gestured towards Kaitlyn, "So Kaitlyn Bigby has to play floor hockey against her younger brother, who will win? Heh-heh," Kaitlyn didn't acknowledge him at all and went to join her teammates. And during the whole game, Kaitlyn refused to acknowledge her brother's existence at all. After the period, Ned met up with Moze outside the gym to go to social studies.

"Hey, do you think Kaitlyn suddenly has a grudge against me?" Ned asked her.

"I don't know, Ned, I don't have time to deal with your elephant in the room, I have a lot of things on my mind." She responded as they were walking to class.

"'Still a bit mad at your dad, I take it."

"Well… I…" she began to stammer, "I know it wasn't my fault entirely but I just hate that he always seems to do this… just like having teachers never leave me alone. It's just embarrassing having my English and 'shop teachers in the same house as my friends."

"Moze, I'm over what happened last night and like me and Cookie, Mr. Borland and Mr. Grimes are your dad's friends."

"I know, but it's just the fact that he knows all my teachers and he's one of my teachers. Would you like it if your dad was a teacher here?"

"That's actually a pretty tough question. I guess it'd be slightly embarrassing but I don't think it'd be bad as you describe it."

"You have no idea…"

Ned attempted to change the subject, "So since your dad is going to be at open house all night, mind if I come over while he's out?"

"Sure, you can. But he's only going to be gone for a few hours."

Ned gave her a blank stare, "A few hours is more than enough."

"You're funny."

That afternoon after school, Moze was at home feeding Lily when her dad came home.

"Hey-hey, poppy's home!" Lily said aloud.

"I noticed." Moze responded. She walked into the kitchen and began to pour herself a glass of water as her dad came into the room.

"So, I guess open house is tonight." Moze said to her dad.

"Yup, that's right, finally get to meet all your friends' parents, I don't think I've ever actually met Simon's parents." Mr. Mosely responded.

"Has anybody really met Simon's parents?" She asked jokingly. Both father and daughter got a slight chuckle out of it.

"So, anyway... are you okay with staying with the Bigbys tonight?" Mr. Mosely asked.

"But dad, I thought you were going to be home by 10."

"I know, but once open house is over me and the boys are going to..."

"Wait, you and the boys?"

"Mr. Borland, Mr. Grimes, you know what I mean."

"OK, so what are you and... the boys doing?"

"We're going out for dinner and seeing a movie after open house."

"Of course."

"Wait, what's a matter honey?"

"It- it's just you always seem to unexpectedly plan all these things with my teachers and you never tell me about any of these things until right before they happen!"

"Jennifer, aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"No, of course not! Your little unexpected game of Texas hold 'em last night? Dad, do you know how embarrassing it was for me to see Ned in shock when he saw Mr. Borland and Mr. Grimes?"

"Ned's always in shock." Mr. Mosely said while laughing, "It's nothing new."

"Yeah, but- but, dad, it's just like... you always seem to be around, always!"

"You only see me for 42 minutes during the school day, sweetie, it's not like that's going to..."

"You know what? That embarrasses me, too! The fact that you're a teacher and MY teacher at school! Do you know how annoying it is when I try and talk to some teacher, every time they always say 'Oh, you must be Charlie Mosely's kid' It's so annoying to hear that all the time and then having to come home and your always hanging out with my teachers and..."

"Me and Mr. Grimes are very good friends. I don't complain every time I see your friends."

"Oh, please, dad, just give me some space!"

Moze went upstairs to get her backpack and a few other things. When she came back downstairs, her dad asked her "I guess your going to the Bigbys now?"

"Yeah, I am." She said quickly.

"Well, you know, that's probably a good idea, it'll give you some time to cool..." Moze had walked out while he was talking. "... off." he finished anyway.

Over at the Bigbys, Ned and Cookie were at the living room coffee table heavily caught up in a game of Scrabble, Moze came in when they were still playing. Ned's parents don't mind if Moze dosen't knock the door before coming in, she's pretty much family.

"Scrabble?" Moze asked. "I didn't know you two had it in you."

"You want to get in on this?" Ned asked.

"No, just do whatever you were doing."

"Okay, we can finish this fast." Ned said, he looked down at his tiles and lated them down in no particular order to create the word "Kwyjibo".

"'The heck's a kwyjibo?" Cookie asked.

"A big dumb North American ape with no chin and a short temper."

"That's not a word!"

"But I still used all my tiles, ha, I win!" Ned stood up and went away from the table to take Moze to the guest room.

"OK, here you go," he said while opening the door.

"That bed probably has my mark in it by now." Moze said.

"Ha, I guess so. I didn't expect you here so early. Did your dad leave already?"

"No, I just need to get away for a little while."

"Moze, I know this isn't really any of my business but are you and your dad getting along fine?"

"Of course! Couldn't be better!"

"Well, it just seems like your speaking so negatively of him."

"We're teenagers! Of course we speak about our parents like that!"

Moze had a point, but Ned was quick with a response, "True, but just watch yourself, okay, you don't want to blow yourself too out of line."

Ned left the room to go hang with Cookie, Moze sat on the guest bed for a second and thought... _Maybe Ned is right, I kind of did go a bit out of line with dad._ But she wasn't going to let that ruin her night, so she left the room to go have the rest of the night with her friends, even if it stayed in the back of her mind all that night.


	12. A Little Peace Part 4

The next school day after open house came, but that thought Moze had the night before had stuck with her now more than ever. She couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt while Ned couldn't help but feel a bit of betrayal towards his sister. In the hallway early in the day, Ned waited for Kaitlyn to get out of her class. When she came out, she glanced at her brother once and went on her way. Ned followed her.

"Look, what did I do to get you so mad?" He asked. Kaitlyn stopped and looked at him.

"Well, Ned," she began, "you say you want me to be 'less buddy-buddy' with you, but what do you want me to do?! You're my brother; we need to watch out for each other. And you just act like you never want me around…" She trailed off.

Ned stood there for a second and then it him. "Kate, I never meant to hurt your feelings I just don't want you to treat me as little Bigby all the time like you did at the last peer leadership meeting. That's all."

Kaitlyn smiled lightly. "Well, I guess I could be a little kinder to you outside that class. You deserve a lot more respect than I've seen you get."

Ned laughed and hugged his sister. "Thanks, Kait, I'm sorry."

"No problem, your young, you have 3 more years to screw everything up." She joked.

Ned had a study hall next period and had met up with Cookie right after talking to Kaitlyn. They went to the library talking about their usual geeky nonsense and headed upstairs to their usual table. Moze was already there, with her head on the table obscured by her arms in a white sweatshirt. Ned and Cookie stopped in there place when they saw her.

"Do you think its dead?" Cookie asked.

"I don't know, poke it with a stick." Ned asked. Cookie crept up to Moze and poked her with a sharp pencil.

"Ow!" She yelled jumping up. "Oh, it's just you guys."

"What's with you?" Ned asked sitting down.

"I don't know, Ned, I just feel like crap."

"What did your dad do this time?"

"It wasn't him, it was me. I just yelled at him last night for no reason."

"Geez, that sounds like a bit of a problem. And you haven't talked to him all day?"

"Not since I went to your place."

"That sounds like a problem." Ned took a heavy sigh and began "Here's what you need to do. Just go to his classroom right now and tell me you care. Parents are always easily sucked up by that."

"Ned, that's just crazy enough to work!" Moze threw the sweatshirt off (and onto Ned's face) and ran to his classroom. Ned pulled the sweatshirt off his face.

"Is that really the advice you really think is the best?" Cookie asked.

"It's the best I've got." Ned said.

Moze ran down to her dad's classroom, coming to an epiphany of sorts. Mr. Mosely himself was in the middle of teaching a course on the American Civil War to his seniors. He was talking about the battle of Gettysburg when Moze slammed open the door when he was in mid-sentence, making him jump slightly.

"Oh, Jennifer, what a... um... surprise." he said.

"Dad, I need to talk to you right now." she said.

"Well, I'm in the middle of teaching a class right now, it'll have to wait."

"Yo, Mosely!" yelled Gideon. "Did anyone really die towards the end of the battle?"

Mr. Mosely stuttered for a second, he wasn't exactly sure, but Moze piped in "Gideon, General Elon Farnsworth died towards the very end of the battle. He was a Union Army general..."

And from then on, Moze ended up helping her dad teach the class about the final day of the battle of Gettysburg. At the end of the period, when everyone else left, Mr. Mosely stopped his daughter on the way out.

"Wow, honey, that was amazing! How did you know all that?" He asked.

Moze shrugged her shoulders, "Well, when your dad's a social studies teacher who's been at a school way too long, it kind of sticks on you."

"So... how about once in a while, how would you like to help come in and teach my classes once in a while? When you have free periods, of course."

Moze thought about this for a second. "Sure!" she piped out. "So, no hard feelings about last night?"

"No hard feelings." Father and daughter ended up sharing a hug right there in the empty classroom. "I love you, daddy." Moze quietly whispered. Ned and Cookie had stared in from outside the classroom and looked at each other.

"It really did work!" Cookie said.

"Well, looks like I still have the tips in me after all!" Ned said chuckling.

**End of story #3.**

**Next time: Mr. Monroe seems to be struggling transferring to the high school, but maybe Mr. Mosely could give him a bit of a helping hand.**


End file.
